A test of love
by xKc
Summary: Barry takes a shower and ends up discovering he's losing his speed. The question is why and is it permanent? SnowBarry One-shot 1/6


It was around 9 pm and Barry decided it was time for a shower.

He turns on the water at the same temperature as usual, he puts his hand under it to check but he pulls back screaming.

"Are you alright?" Caitlin said as she came running into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine. " Barry reassured her. "It was just hot that's all."

She noticed the knob and decided to feel it for herself but it wasn't hot. In fact it was cold, even for her.

"Barry what are you talking about, the water is cold." She said worryingly.

"Oh well, I guess living with an ice queen Is affecting me." He shrugged.

"Barry, this isn't funny." She said clearly unamused.

"What? You think something is wrong with me?"

"I don't know but I'd like to run some tests to make sure."

"Yeah, okay." He said but just went back to what he was doing previously.

He looked back to see that Caitlin was still standing there, arms crossed.

"Oh you mean like right now?"

"Yes. Right now." Barry just nodded before he flashed them both to the lab.

After a few hours of blood samples and scans later.

"So what's wrong?" Barry asked, now also slightly worried.

Caitlin hesitated for a few seconds, she wasn't sure how she would tell him.

"It seems like your cells are slowing down. Your temperature is also extremely low, well, for you anyways." She explained.

"Do we know why?" He asked, now definitely worried.

She sighed. "Because of me." Barry raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It seems my cold powers are affecting you."

"So what? I'll just be a bit colder." He said before pecking her lips.

"Barry... you could lose your speed permanently." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"So how can we stop it." He asked.

"I don't know. The reason this is happening is because we are in such close proximity of one another all the time." She replied biting her lip.

"So what? We can't live together anymore?" The look on her face gave him all the answers he needed, she would give up her happiness to keep his speed.

"No." He moved closer and wiped away some of her tears. "Cait, I love you. I would give up my speed a thousand times over if that means I get to be with you."

"But the people of central city need the flash." She said sobbing.

"And I need my Caitlin Snow." He said while gently running his fingers through her hair.

"_My Caitlin Snow._" Kept running through her head, she liked it.

He lifted her head so he was now looking into her deep brown eyes. "How about we go home. Hmm?"

She nodded and in a flash they were back in bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Barry meanwhile was watching over her, holding her as close to him as he could, thinking if there was something he could do.

Later that night, around 3 am, Barry woke up and noticed that Caitlin was gone.

He looked all over the loft before heading to star labs, the only other place she would go.

As he sped into her lab he noticed it was frost that was actually in control. She was about to inject herself with something but Barry quickly grabbed it before she could pull the trigger.

"Cait, what are you doing." He asked slightly angry.

"I am trying to save you here." She yelled back.

"What?"

"That serum is supposed to remove Caitlin's cold powers." She explained.

"That would also get rid of you, you want to sacrifice yourself, for my speed?" He was shocked, he couldn't believe she could even think about doing that.

She just stood there silently and nodded.

He moves closer and cupped her face in his hands. Despite his temperature being lower then usual she still enjoyed the warmth of his touch.

"I love you too much to let you do this." He said gently, the anger from earlier completely fading away.

"But you will still have Caitlin. I don't see the problem here." She said.

He chuckled. "I don't know if you noticed but you are still Caitlin Snow. Just a little colder. Same heart, same feelings. You're a part of her. Why do you think i never call you Frost like everyone else?"

He really did treat her like she and Caitlin were the same person, he showed the same amount of love whenever she was in control as when Caitlin was. Other people treated her like she was a different person all together, but not him, he saw her as the same woman he fell in love with. Even when she was trying to kill him.

And in this moment she realized it. She loved him just as much as Caitlin did. And for the first time, she started to cry. She thought because she was an icy killer, nobody cared about her. But that wasn't true.

Barry noticed the tears and hugged her, with the same care and love as he would Caitlin, gently stroking her ice white hair.

"Thank you." She quietly whispered after she had calmed down.

He picked her up and flashed them back to the loft. He was however much slower then before. She didn't really notice, but he certainly did, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before his speed would be gone completely.

* * *

The next morning he woke up and he could feel something was different. He tried vibrating his hand but nothing came from it.

"It's gone isn't it." He heard from behind him.

He turned around and simply nodded. She came up to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry." She said as she was trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay. All that matter is that I am with you, it's all I ever wanted." He said caressing her arm.

A few seconds later the speed force opened and out of it came his mother.

"Hello Barry." She said with a faint smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked abruptly.

Nora stepped forward, Barry instinctively pushed Caitlin behind him, even without his speed he was still going to protect her.

Nora put her hand on Barry's shoulder and smiled. "You passed our test."

Confused Barry asked. "What test?"

Nora slowly moved back to the portal and before going through she turned around. "Goodbye Barry." And she disappeared smiling.

Barry however could feel something, he tried vibrating his hand once again and this time it worked. Whatever test the speed force made him go through, it gave him his powers back.

He turned to Caitlin who was standing behind him, a few tears of joy rolling down her cheek. She moved over to hug him and after a few moments she wanted to say something.

"You want to run tests, don't you?" Barry said with a sheepish grin.

"Just a few, to make sure everything is alright with you." She answered looking hopeful.

He nodded and sped them to the lab. That is however where they came to a weird conclusion. As he got on the treadmill his ran so fast it broke and smoke started pouring out of it.

"What? How?" He asked. "I though Cisco made this to be able to handle my speed."

That's when Caitlin made him have a look at her test results. "The speed force in your system is stronger then anything I have ever seen before."

"So you're saying I was running too fast for the treadmill?" She nodded.

"Oh boy. Cisco isn't going to like this..." He said pointing at the now broken equipment.

He went over and hugged her. "How about we go home and rest, it's been a long night."

"Please." She sighed and Barry flashed them back to the loft.

As they were laying in bed cuddling, Caitlin turned to Barry. "You know, last night when you were talking to Frost, she thought back to all those times in the past when you showed her nothing but love when everyone else saw her as evil, even when she was trying to kill you."

Barry gave her a cheeky smile. "Can she come out for a second?"

When Frost took over she was about to say something before Barry pressed his lips to hers. She was surely surprised but happily kissed him back. This was the first time he had kissed her.

Frost soon faded away, much to Barry's surprise. Worried he asked Caitlin. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, more than fine actually. I think she passed out." She laughed.

"My kisses are that good, hmm?" He said as he kissed her again.

She pulled back and replied. "They surely are mister Allen." She then stole a few more kisses before he flashed away.

He came back hiding something behind his back. "Can you wake Frost up, I think she might want to be here for this." He asked.

She did and Frost, quite confused as to why she was back. "Why did you wake me from my love coma." She asked.

Caitlin chuckled. "She's here."

That is when Barry got down to one knee and pulled out the black velvet box he was hiding. "Will you marry me?" He simply asked nervously.

"Yes." She said in tears.

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"What about Frost?" He asked.

"I think she said something along the lines of 'Oh my god, yes' before she passed out again." They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"I love you." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too, Barry."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. This is the first out of 6 that i have planned for the coming weeks. After this i also already have a longer fic planned that will take us back to season 1. ;)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought. :D**


End file.
